This specification describes technologies relating to web applications.
Often multiple web applications created by a single developer have similar features. The developer can create the web applications so that the web applications have a similar design, e.g., cascading style sheets (CSS), page layout, and/or navigation. Similarly, some of the web applications can share common functionality, e.g., billing or user management functionality. Often the common features are realized by use of the same code base for each feature.
When multiple web applications are created independently, e.g., at different times, some of the code used to implement similar features may be replicated between the web applications. Sometimes, however, revisions to code for one of the web applications will not be duplicated to another web application that included the same code before the revisions were made. The difference in revisions to the code can cause the web applications to appear or act differently when the web applications were intended to appear and/or act in a similar manner.